All Along
by Kikyo-chan93
Summary: Oneshot. Based on True Events. Mostly IchiTat and onesided OriIchi...Review with some ideas for a IchiTat or IchiOri fic please! I can do better than this!


**

* * *

**

Based on True Events, Bleach characters acting..

**I don't own nothing from Bleach**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

One boring day, the whole Bleach gang decided to hang out in the town's biggest mall, out of their mind teenagers called it "Soul Society"

"Hey guys let's buy tickets for that movie!" Orihime pointed to the a poster inside a glass with flashing lights around it, publicizing the movie-"Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street…", Orihime yelled with full enthusiasm in her voice.

"We can't see that movie its rated C…" Rukia said disappointment obvious in her voice. Rukia and Orihime went 'aww'.

"We can sneak in…There's another movie in the same side of the theater 'The Orphanage', at the same hour…we can buy tickets to that one and sneak into Sweeney Tod…" Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"Ok! Let's go buy the tickets already…" Orihime hollered, everyone else, as always, sighed and followed after her.

Ichigo and Tatsuki interchanged glances for some seconds, and turned away rapidly each blushing, Orihime was the only one to notice.

'_I knew it…They've liked each other all along…' _Orihime thought, making no attempt to hide the sadness on her face.

"Orihime-chan are you okay?" Rukia asked.

Rukia and Orihime had become very close friends, Tatsuki was still one of Orihime's best friends, but since they met Ichigo and the whole boy group, Tatsuki seemed to be more distant, still Orihime always said she and Tatsuki were like her sisters.

The orange headed girl nodded, "Hai. Rukia-chan it's nothing…" Orihime fake smiled. _'I thought I didn't felt anything for Ichigo anymore…'_

"Is it about Ichigo?" Rukia whispered, pulling her away from the rest of the group.

Orihime couldn't lie to her, "I am a very bad friend…I'm feeling kinda jealous of Tatsuki-chan…She has liked Kurosaki-kun since a long time ago…But since I told her I liked him too, she has hidden those feelings from everyone…Because of me…And here I am feeling jealousy against one of my greatest friends…"

Rukia looked at her, she didn't know what to say. "Maybe it's time to let go…I heard your thing with him didn't work out…" she said after seconds of silence.

'_You didn't have to remind me that…' _Orihime thought, "You're right..." she replied, a plain fake smile on her face.

"Oi! Rukia, Orihime! The tickets are going to sold out if you don't buy them now!" Renji shout at them.

"We're going!" Orihime replied yelling back with a new found enthusiasm.

Everyone bought they're tickets, the movie began in one hour, the group decided to split, girls went one side, boys the other, Rukia and Renji complained, they were dating since 12 days ago, but they're friends convinced them they spent too much time together, anymore and they'd get bored of each other.

Finally they split, girls took advantage and went to the bathroom for a make up renew.

Orihime and Tatsuki giggled just watching Rukia, Mahana, and Michiru, fighting over a lipgloss.

"Tatsuki let's go take a walk in the mall!" Orihime proposed.

"Hai! We'll see you in the movie theater girls!" Tatsuki waved to them still arguing in who finished the last bit of lipgloss.

Tatsuki and Orihime went to the second floor in the mall, and leaned in the hand-rail, eyeing the people walking below them. They talked and laughed about the stupidest things ever. Until Orihime found someone in the crowd.

"Look Tatsuki-chan the boys are over there!" Orihime pointed to the small male group.

Tatsuki nodded only eyeing Ichigo. She remembered something she wanted to tell her best friend.

"Oi. Orihime…Ichigo told me…something yesterday…" Tatsuki said.

Her sudden change of mood surprised Orihime. "Gossip Gossip! Tell me!" Orihime said rather happy.

"We were talking by IM…he told me to sit beside him in the movie…" Tatsuki said, a light blush appeared in her face.

Orihime felt as if one little piece of her heart was tore off. "And what did you said to him?!"

"I…kinda…I told him I wanted to seat nest to him too…"

"I want to know what happens…" Orihime smirked.

"W-What do you mean…I hate it when you talk like that…" Tatsuki blushed.

"You know what I mean…Ichigo it's not the type of guy that would say that to a girl and stay quiet and calmed in a movie…" the orange-headed girl eyed Ichigo.

"What do you know! You two may have some history…But you didn't even get to kiss him…" Tatsuki said in a cold tone.

Orihime sighed sadly.

"O-I-I'm sorry Orihime…I didn't mean to-"It's okay…It's the truth anyways…" Orihime managed to smile and began walking, "Let's go…the movie is about to begin..." Orihime didn't face her when she said that.

Tatsuki eyed Ichigo, who noticed and looked at her too, with a smile. _'Orihime…He also told me…he has loved me all along…' _

The group reunited at the movie theater entrance, Orihime and Ichigo shared a quick glance, then Ichigo turned to Tatsuki, not knowing what to say to Orihime. Uryuu started talking to Orihime, making her giggle in some phrases. Rukia and Renji hugged as if they had not seen each other in years.

Everyone entered the room where the movie the Orphanage was being played, but everyone was just waiting for the gate guards to go away and then sneak into Sweeney Todd.

The guards went to god knows where, and everyone tiptoed to Sweeney Todd's room, they entered in a few laughs and talking about 'god bless america's security'.

The whole room went 'Shhhhh' and the high laughs turned into echoing giggles.

They found out the room had less than 20 people in it, so there was plenty space free, they sat in an empty row at the top of the theater.

Ichigo, Tatsuki, Rukia, Renji, Mahana, Whitey-chan, Michiru, Mitzuiro, Uryuu, Orihime that was the order they sat in the row.

The musical movie began, Orihime liked the songs that Johnny Depp sang, and if she didn't like them, she liked seeing Johnny Depp.

"Jack Sparrow looks kinda gay in this movie…" Uryuu teased noticing Orihime's tastes in man.

"His name is Johnny Depp and he looks sexy in both Jack Sparrow and in Sweeney Todd…" she smirked.

"Well…yeah I'm better…" Uryuu said acting all superior.

Orihime giggled, she felt happy when she was with Uryuu and he in turn felt the same with her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tatsuki and Ichigo were in a comfortable silence, Ichigo decided he had to break it.

"So…About what I said to you yesterday…" he began, "I need to know…what you feel for me…" he gulped.

Tatsuki whispered, only for him to hear, "I don't know Ichigo…it's just that…we've been friends for so long…And…Losing this friendship for some confusion or mistake…I don't want that…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The assassination scenes scared the hell out of Orihime and since no girl was beside her, she'd grab Uryuu's shirt tightly, Uryuu took the chance and caressed her hair.

Orihime blushed, but somehow she didn't want to let go of him, so she leaned in his shoulder, he smiled in his triumph, and leaned his head on top of hers.

Orihime felt she was betraying Ichigo in some way, she didn't know the scene she was about to witness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ichigo turned to his side, and grabbed her chin, causing her to turn her gaze to him.

"Do you think this is a mistake?" Ichigo said moving closer to Tatsuki.

Tatsuki smiled shyly, but closed her eyes slowly, she pouted impatient for him to place his lips on hers.

The movie continued and the scene where the people entered Sweeney Todd's bakery and began eating the cakes, remembered Orihime a funny event that happened between her, Rukia and Tatsuki.

Orihime giggled, "Tatsuki do…you…remember…" her voice faded, there they were, Ichigo kissed Tatsuki, they kissed passionately as if they were in their own little world, not private at all. She felt what was left of her heart shatter. Uryuu noticed her sad eyes and turned to look the direction she was gazing at.

"Don't stare it'll hurt even more…" he whispered pressing his lips on her right ear.

Orihime nodded and sat again in her seat, as if nothing happened, she couldn't help to turn to see them, it was like a car crash, you want to stop staring but you just can't.

Ichigo kissed Tatsuki, then broke the kiss and began kissing her exposed neck; Tatsuki caressed his orange hair, he lifted his head up for another kiss, and then broke it again.

"So are you my girl now?" he asked smirking.

Tatsuki wanted to tease him, but she smiled and nodded in defeat, then she pulled him in another deep kiss, the new couple didn't cared about their friends looking amazed and still happy for them.

"I've loved you since the first time I saw you…" Ichigo said.

Tatsuki sighed, "Don't lie, Orihime your obsession some time ago…"

"We weren't meant to be…" Ichigo said and slid his arm around her well-formed tummy.

"Still…don't say that, she's my best friend…" Tatsuki spoke leaning her head on his chest.

Ichigo made her lie down on his chest the rest of the movie. Tatsuki couldn't stop smiling.

Orihime felt happy for both of her friends, but along with that came the feeling of being betrayed. She somehow got over it, or so she thought.

Since that day, Tatsuki and Ichigo were always seen together.

Every day making it clear to everyone their love would last.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if this story seems crappy.. But I had to write it.. I'll leave it as a oneshot..**

**JamesRKS sorry if I dissapointed you! I'll definitely write something better... I just couldn't came with a good idea in IchiTat stories...**

**Review this please with some of you ideas! They may be very helpful!**


End file.
